


Hunters of Blood and Gold

by SDragon123



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Uncharted
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDragon123/pseuds/SDragon123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a well-known sniper bounty hunter who is always looking for his next paycheck. His partner in crime – and other things as well – Nathan Drake, provides funds though stealing treasure from criminals or hunting for it. With several successful jobs under their belts, some down time in a nice hotel is well overdue…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters of Blood and Gold

The sun was hot that day as the desert rolled on outside the city, but the weather went unnoticed as the doors and windows to the 4-star suit were shut or covered, and locked tight. Nathan Drake was just doing up the last bolt on the main door when a pair of hands gripped his hips and a warm body was pressed against his back. He chuckled low in his throat as John’s rough stubble graced the nape of his neck, and his hot breath fanned his ear.  
“I’d love to fuck you right here against the door babe…” Marston growled as his hands moved from just being at Nathan’s hips, up the explorer’s torso, relishing in the feel of all the muscles under the thin, white fabric of the dress-shirt.  
“…always in such a hurry in everything John?” Nate asked rutting his hips back against John, causing the older man’s breath to come out with a slight shiver.  
“Unless I’m looking down the sights…I’m a man of little patience,” the sniper purred before he withdrew his hands, one gripping Nathan’s shoulder so he could spin the other around. The younger man had little warning as Marston’s lips covered his own in a kiss as the gunslinger pressed his partner even harder against the door. It was rushed and rough, but it had both men moaning into one another’s mouths. Both pairs of hands wandered freely about, touching, teasing, and caressing.  
Holy mother of god it had been a while. Two months of nothing but blood, bullets, and busted skulls for the both of them, and all that stress was starting to just melt away. All that worry, doubt, and death didn’t matter in this moment. All that mattered to Nate and John was each other.  
“Need you…” John growled against Nate’s lips, “…fucking now.” A loud RRIIIIPPPP coursed through the room, a light tapping of the fallen buttons fallowed as John had quite literally tore the younger brunette’s shirt open. Gun-calloused hands fallowed the exact same trail as before, caressing the taught muscles. A normal person would have been pissed or turned off by John’s aggressiveness, mistaking it for hostility. However; Nathan knew the man better than that. It was how these moments always started. John would rip his clothing, bite him, scratch his skin, and pin his wrists down so tightly that he left bruises. But once they were naked, and in bed, John became the gentlest of lovers, and that alone was worth the momentary abuse.  
John himself had been married at onetime in the past, but as the killing business toughed his shell, his wife Abigail, did not take kindly to the changes in his demeanor nor the fact he grew too rough in bed. Nate just happened to be single as well when they met; having just broken up with his girlfriend, Elena because Nathan was not interested in settling down. He was working a job in Turkey when John had cornered him, thinking him to be an enemy. From there, they somehow ended up working together, allowing for John to get his kill, and Nate to steal his treasure. It was then that a partnership was born, and before long they ended up in bed thanks to a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels and Jim Beam.  
Nathan enjoyed the roughness, plus he was much tougher then a women in John’s mind. The older brunette broke the kiss and went right for his favorite spot to attack; the junction point between Nathan’s neck and shoulder. An elated moan filled the air, cut short by a gasp when sharp teeth bit roughly into that spot as jolts of pleasure shot straight down Nate’s spine to his already hardening groin.  
John felt his partner’s hips buck against his thigh, and he smirked against the other’s skin when he felt Nate’s arousal through his jeans. Marston’s teeth scraped along the explorer’s neck, nipping his way up to Drake’s ear and licking the outer shell, “Cock already hard for me boy…?”  
“No shit Sherlock,” Nathan chuckled, feeling a shutter course over his body when John repeated the same action with his tongue, “you got me dry humping your leg…”  
John could not keep down the light snicker that boasted from throat, “Such a naughty dog…” The hit-man pulled the torn shirt completely off Nathan and tossed it aside, his hands going right for the younger man’s wrists and yanking them up over his head.  
Drake would not fight it even if he wanted to as his partner claimed his mouth again. John griped his wrists so hard it would numb his hands within minutes against the white wood of the door. But it was made up for by the bounty hunter’s tongue in his mouth and Marston’s hips and groin grinding hard into Nate’s. They stayed locked together like this for only a few minutes before John broke their kiss and let go of the other’s wrists. One hand trailed to younger man’s horse-shoe belt buckle and hooked two fingers behind it and tugged as John started to back up.  
Nathan cocked a brow as he fallowed the other’s movements. John really was being impatient. “Looks like 2 months is too long?” he said through a light chuckled.  
The remark brought a smirk to the sniper’s lips, “Ya’ think partner?” As if to emphasize his point, the killer hoisted Nathan’s legs up around his waist and carried him the rest of the way to the bedroom. The younger brunette laughed as his arms draped over Marston’s shoulders, kissing and nipping his ear – as if John wasn’t in enough of a hurry to get him onto his back on a solid surface.  
Nathan grunted a bit when he was dropped onto the bed and pushed down against the sheets. John wasted no time crawling on top of him, settling in between the younger man’s legs. They kiss deeply again and grow entangled in one another’s limps. Marston’s gun-clever fingers undo Nate’s belt and zipper before hooking his thumbs onto the sides – jeans and boxers – and gave a solid yank. Drake gasped into the other’s mouth at the cooler air of the room rushing in and around his now naked arousal.  
John found the surprised vocalization quite cute. He pulled their mouths apart, and lifted himself up so he could get a much better look as his now naked partner.  
“Like what you see cowboy?” the explorer cooed, nibbling on his own index finger.  
“How can I not?” John purred back cocking his think brow, and Nate could hear the change in the other’s mood from his tone. It was soft and calm, yet held a sort of masculine dominance that Nathan had no problem giving into.  
“For one, I’m a guy…”  
“So…?” Marston said letting his hands trail over the treasure hunter’s pecks, abs, and sides, sending shutters through his partner.  
“Well you wouldn’t have said ‘so?’ when we first met…” Nathan moaned about half the sentence, “…you ‘bout knocked a guy out for hinting at you liking men.”  
“That guy’s never helped me score a kill…” John countered calmly, leaning down to start licking and sucking on Drake’s right nipple, bringing his body up in a slight arch. Nathan’s hands found the older man’s shoulder-length hair, threading his fingers through the dark locks as Marston moved further down his body. “…and he sure as shoot didn’t save my skin more times than I can count.” A wet, warm tongue made moist little paths over Nathan’s abs, punctuated with tiny nips from John’s teeth as the outlaw’s hot breath made the younger man’s skin prickle up.  
“Touché,” the younger brunette chuckled, breath hitching as the last syllable left his throat.  
“Besides…” Marston kissed along Nate’s happy-trail, but avoided his throbbing cock just to tease him, “…no man; nor women for that matter, on earth turns me on like you do.” He smirked at the younger brunette’s shuttering pants and rolling hips; trying so hard to feel some form of friction where it was needed. One gentle lick to the underside of Nate’s length made the younger man’s breath leave his lungs. “So sensitive,” a hot puff of air from John’s mouth, and then another, wetter, lick, “…just two laps and your already hard and throbbing.” The bounty hunter glanced up at his partner with half-hooded eyes and was about floored himself at the pleading look in Drake’s emerald orbs. “But I think I’ve teased you enough…” with those words, John’s mouth took in the other’s member with one fluid bob of his head.  
“Johhhaaahhnnn!” Nate moaned and his nails bit into Marston’s scalp as the outlaw’s mouth enveloped him with wet heat. John had never actually sucked another man’s cock before he’d met Nathan, but since they had started sleeping together, he had become quite an expert. In minutes Drake was whimpering an octave or two higher than his normal voice. John smirked to himself at hearing his partner’s shameless moans and whines, doing all the little things he knew would make the younger man’s hips buck and eyes roll.  
Nathan enjoyed foreplay, but this last period of being apart was the longest yet, and he wanted John. ALL of him. He pulled his cock from the gun slinger’s mouth and John looked up at him with question. “Fuck me John…” he answered bluntly before he let out a burst of his pent up energy and flipped the two of them over so Nathan could stradde Marston’s waist. His hands braced against the outlaw’s clothed chest. “…I wanna ride that big cock of yours like a horse.”  
The dirty talk in itself was arousing, but coupling that with the image of Nathan straddling him and naked, almost made John come in his pants. “I’m not stopping you babe…” John groaned bucking his clothed hard on against Nate’s bare ass. He went to undo his belt, but stopped when the younger man swatted his hands away.  
“Huh-uh, you stripped me. I strip you,” Nate said with a dark smirk. He quickly undid John’s belt and popped the button before pulling down the zipper. “Then again, this IS my favorite look for you…looks like you jumped off the set of ‘The Lone Ranger’” Nathan took out John’s fully erect manhood, stroking slowly, but did nothing else to rid the other of any clothing. “And I’ve always fantasied about being fucked by a rough, lonely, Texas cowboy.”  
“Role-playing huh?” John asked with a cocked brow, moaning a bit from Nathan pumping his erection.  
Nathan laughed as he shrugged shoulders, “You wear spurs for shits and giggles John, it’s hardly role playing…and don’t get me started on that old leather hat of yours.”  
“Hey my spurs are from my great-great-great grandpa,” John countered with a chuckle of his own, “Makes since to wear them since Ol’ Grandpa John is my name-sake.”  
“Then you should have no problem fulfilling my fantasy cowboy…” Nathan said before reaching over to the night stand and snatching the mini bottle of lotion. Popping the cap, he poured some onto his hand before coating John’s manhood thoroughly. Once he was done, he shifted up some before rearing his hips and lining the other’s member.  
“Wait a minute Nate – ahhhnnngh!” John’s warning came out to late as the younger man started to impale himself on his partner’s cock.  
“It’s ok J-John,” Nathan groaned lowering his hips at a slow, steady pace, “Hurts good…” Sure it had been a while, but that didn’t mean Nathan was doing nothing with himself the past two months. With enough practice, he had figured out how to relax enough to allow entry without having to prep his ass first. It stung like hell for the first few inches, but just about half way down, the pain was already fading to that familiar ache.  
“Holy mother of god!” John groaned, growing flush and hot under his clothing as Nathan fully settled on his manhood. “N-Nathan!” the outlaw’s head pushed back into the pillow.  
The younger brunette smirked as he started to slowly rut his hips, coaxing John to do the same, “Come on cowboy, just like riding a horse…” he teased through his moaning.  
John didn’t need to be told twice to get a move on. His griped Nathan’s hips and rocked up in time with his partner. The almost over powering heat covered John’s forehead and neck in a sheen of sweat, and his face flushed the deep pink of arousal as they worked up to a harder and faster rhythm.  
“Oh fuck…J-John!” Nathan whined through his harsh pants, “…so deep - AH!” The younger man about choked on his own voice when Marston’s cock brushed his sweet spot. The action caused Nate’s body to cease up, making his hole tighter.  
John’s eye’s rolled under his lids as he gasped and aimed to hit that spot each time. Being the talented marksmen he was he didn’t miss once locked onto it. The constant stimulation was making Nathan loose his mind, it all felt so amazing after so long. The treasure hunter’s mouth hung open as he cried out loud enough to make his voice echo throughout the suite.  
Something in Marston snapped at seeing such a sight, making him flip the two of them back over. He lifted the explorer’s leg up over his shoulder and thrust in all the way, holding it there. “Yeahh…nice and deep,” He growled looming over Nathan while firmly keeping their hips pressed tightly together.  
“NnngghAAHH!” Nate gasped as his eyes went wide for a second before screwing shut again. His back arched off the bed, one hand grasping the sheets under him while the other looped around John’s broad shoulders.  
“You wanted a rough Texas cowboy…” John purred, having pressed his lips to Nathan’s ear, “...I’ll give you one.” His hips snapped back and pushed back in swiftly causing Drake to cry out. He repeated the action, and built a rhythm that gave each thrust equal amounts of force.  
“F-Fuuuuck!” Nate groaned feeling his eyes roll under his lids again. His whole body was tingling as the first few sparks of orgasm plucked at the base of his spine. “J-John…oh John!”  
Marston took the other moaning his name a sign to pound him harder, faster, and rougher. He moved his mouth to kiss Nate’s, swallowing the younger man’s cries of pleasure, “Tell me something Nate…” He purred through their kissing, “…who’s this fine ass belong to? Huh?” He slowed his movements deliberately, almost stopping completely.  
Nate bit his lip when the other slowed down, he tried to buck his hips, but John was already a step ahead of him, and had a tight grasp on his hips. He growled when he was denied the pleasure and snarled against John’s lips, “Dammnit John…”  
“Come on boy, tell me…” Marston smirked narrowing his eyes as if to tell Nate this was his own fault.  
Nate sighed in defeat before he moaned softly, “Yours, John Marston.” A quick jab and the younger brunette gasped.  
“I’m sorry? Speak up boy…” John growled, enjoying seeing his partner come undone at the seams. He moved a little faster, but not the speed Nathan wanted. “Who’s ass is it?”  
“IT’S YOURS!!” Nathan cried before he felt John pick up that same rough, fast pace, causing the cry to strain on in with a symphony of whimpers and moans.  
“Atta’ boy,” John groaned before letting his eyes slip shut and his instincts take over his pelvic movements. He grunted as his arms looped around Nathan’s body, an arm going around both his waist and shoulders. “oh Nathan…fuck… Nathan!!”  
They moan one another’s names as both men lose themselves in the throes of lust and hunger for each other. They kiss deeply as their bodies reach climax together. Their lips part long enough to give a united cry of pure ecstasy as they come, John spilling his essence into Nathan while the explorer stained their bellies with his own. Marston pushed himself all the way into his partner and held there, as if to claim Nathan as his, making sure he felt that white hot heat deep inside.  
Nathan was able to part his lids about half way and look up at John with desire blown pupils, seeing the sniper return the gaze with just as much if not more intensity.  
Panting is the only sound in the whole suite for a few long minutes as both men lay in a twitching, heaving mess on the bed. John is sweating hard as he pulls out of Nathan and rolls off him, his chest heaving just as hard as the other’s. Marston lets his breath calm before he finally sits up and starts to take off his cloths. He drops his now stained shirt and pants to the side of the bed before flopping back down next to Drake with a mild sigh of relief.  
“Sorry bout your shirt,” Nate said finally breaking the silence.  
“S’okay…” Marston replied with a light chuckle, “Karma.”  
“Ha, guess so,” Nathan said before he scooted closer, pressing their naked, cooling bodies together, “…how bout we go for round 2?”  
John laughed, “Sure thing partner.”

 

End ~


End file.
